


Anchor

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 圣诞节前五日短剧没错万圣节还没过我就已经想放圣诞节的假期了A Very Sullivan-Robertson Christmas Vacation (AKA: A very sweet-but-bastard Christmas vacation)ABO背景，有原创角色，两个人的女儿具体人设与故事背景来自和小章鱼的共同创作，I should give the credit back to you





	1. DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mydear148](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mydear148).

> It's a warm winter.

最后他们还是采纳了Lenna的建议，去海边度过圣诞节的假期。  
“谁会冬天去海边？”Bruce瞟了眼后视镜，确定Lenna已经睡着后低声嘟囔道。  
“你答应她的，而且你们两个拒绝了我坐飞机去佛罗里达的提议。”Brandon放慢速度让后面的越野车超过去，把车里的暖气调低。  
“她坐飞机会晕机。”Bruce半梦半醒地撑着头说：“去年我带她回爱丁堡她反应很明显。”  
Brandon愣了一下，换了个童话读物的下半部音频播放。“你没说过这件事，”他放低声音，像是在给Lenna念睡前故事那样说，“从没听你提过。”  
“我以为她甩着娃娃大喊‘不要飞机’的样子已经表现得很明显了。”Bruce看了眼车窗外泛着绿的野草，手指抵着嘴唇继续挖苦Brandon：“当然，这也不是你的错，去年这个时候你多忙啊。”  
“再说一遍，David临时拉我加班。”Brandon抬头看了眼路标，右转从出口离开高速。“你认识他，知道他到底有多讨厌。”  
“嗯哼。”Bruce不知可否，头也没回一下。  
“你本来可以等我一天，那样一切都能按原计划进行。Sissy那边我已经打过招呼，只要你——我就能……抱歉。”  
像是被人掐断了最爱听的音乐一样，Bruce抬头，把拇指从嘴边拿下来。“嗯？”他扭头看着Brandon，把盖在身上的衣服掀开，露出挽起一截袖子的衬衫。  
“抱歉，我没遵守和Lenna的约定。”  
Brandon放慢车速，轻声说道。  
Bruce反而笑了起来。他抬手看了一眼表，把大衣搭在裸露的小臂上，坐直身子看着路边的房子问：“还有多久？”  
“二十分钟。”Brandon把车开进通往郊外的路，“想好进屋后的第一餐做什么了？”  
房东给他们留了鱼和鸡肉，还有一盒牛肉馅，但显然不太够三个人的分量。Bruce为此对着冰箱说了脏话，甚至想拨一通电话过去讨论什么才叫“保证入住当晚冰箱里有足够的食物”。  
“他们会断掉水电，然后告诉你是故障，等你走之前再修好。”Brandon带着Lenna在屋子里转了一圈回来后说道，“这种报复方式很常见，哪怕你会留个差评给他们。”  
“下一次老老实实订酒店，”Bruce把冻鱼从冰箱里拿出来，“汽车旅馆经理都比这些民宿的房东更诚实一点。”  
所以晚餐是煎三文鱼和烤鸡胸肉，苏格兰风味的。当然冻鱼的口感很一般，Brandon倒是很庆幸Bruce厨艺没好得夸张，不然那张烦人的嘴又要对这鱼的质量挑拣上半个小时。  
为了补偿女儿Bruce还做了黄油脆饼，不过这本来也是圣诞节食谱上的一项。“提前五天，小家伙，”他把两块饼干放在碟子上给她，剩下的留在出餐口的草编餐篮里，“保证你今天晚上会好好刷牙。”  
“当然，”Lenna趁着他低头在他脸上亲了一口，“我爱你Mom。”  
“要叫Daddy”，Brandon看着Bruce亲回去的样子也知道他在想什么，只是很显然，Lenna比他们中的任何一个都要固执。  
“我会盯着你刷牙上床的，小魔女。”Bruce用鼻尖蹭她的脸蛋。今年万圣节Lenna扮的是戴大帽子提南瓜灯笼的巫婆，Bruce和Brandon帮她雕的鬼脸南瓜。  
“和Mom说过的话要说到做到，”Brandon给她擦脸，借着机会重复了一次Bruce不喜欢的称呼，“你答应Daddy这个吗？”  
“当然Daddy。”Lenna像只快乐的蜂鸟撑着桌子亲吻Brandon的脸颊。  
Brandon和她玩了他们之间的“碰鼻尖”小游戏，然后抬起头看着Bruce笑着问道：“那么我的饼干呢？”  
暂时从警探改行成厨师长的Robertson先生放下刀叉站起来，在女儿融化的黄油似的目光里从篮子里再拿起两块饼干，走到Brandon身边放在他的盘子里。  
“你自己都做不到说到做到。”  
Bruce放下饼干时在他耳边咕哝。


	2. DAY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不得不修改评级了

他们在中午之前出发去了海边，气温不低但海风吹在身上还是会让人发抖。  
Bruce忙着给跑来跑去的Lenna穿上红色的外套，小女孩对白色的沙子感到十分好奇，到最后Bruce不得不搂着她的腰让她站在原地不动然后给她系好扣子。  
“你不能靠近有水的地方，听见了吗。”Bruce给她拍拍裤脚上的沙砾，重新把她的靴子鞋带打了个歪歪扭扭的结（Brandon就在旁边看着），然后说道：“你自由了，小姐。”  
Lenna真的像只蝴蝶一样飞出他的怀抱，朝着自己刚开始堆，还只是个小丘的沙堡跑过去。  
Bruce承认自己有那么点失落。  
“觉得自己的手臂之间空了？”Brandon故意地一样在这个时候走过来，“需要别的来填补吗？”  
“你买的咖啡呢。”Bruce瞥了一眼Brandon光亮的皮鞋，双手插着口袋站起来。  
Brandon把左手从身后拿出来，提着袋子送到他面前。“谢了。”Bruce从袋子里拿出自己的那杯，坐在公共休息区的椅子上，眼睛一刻也没离开Lenna。“被挣脱怀抱的滋味应该不好受，”Brandon坐在他旁边说，“我猜的。”  
“你他妈才是个控制狂。”Bruce收紧自己的风衣，转头看着Brandon，摊开手比划着说道：“你知道每年有多少小崽子在沙滩，公园，或者迪士尼乐园里走丢？数不胜数。那有多少能被找回来回到妈妈怀里吃馅饼？几乎是0。”  
“你是个好家长。”  
Brandon安静地听完后轻声说道。  
这次Bruce终于能毫不犹豫地把脏话骂出口。“我他妈不是。”Bruce把热咖啡灌进嘴里，“我他妈……操，你到底长没长眼睛，就不能挑个正常点的词儿夸人。”  
Stacey，Brandon在心里默念这个名字。他承认自己多少是故意挑起这个话头的，像是故意按Bruce的伤口，然后看他呲牙咧嘴的样子。但他的目的不是嘲笑Bruce的狼狈。他也不知道自己的目的是什么，也许只是想看Bruce做出平时没有的表情，比如疼得呲牙咧嘴。  
一个女人带着和Lenna差不多大的男孩从沙滩另一边走过来。女人在离Lenna有点距离的地方停下，蹲下拍了拍小男孩的后背说了两句话，然后保持这个姿势看着他朝Lenna走过去。  
Bruce攥着咖啡杯的手歪了歪，热乎乎的棕色液体随着他的动作洒出来滴在裤子上。Bruce低头扫了一眼，骂了句脏话又立刻把头抬起来。  
他一直盯着Lenna和那对母子，直到Lenna对他们说了什么，让女人带着男孩看向坐在沙滩上的家长并且挥手打招呼。  
Lenna也跟着他们挥手，跳着尖叫道：“Mom！Daddy！”  
Brandon看得出来Bruce还是不太喜欢被叫Mom（他的嘴角朝下绷着，不太明显但是绝对是这样），但同样，Brandon看得出来Bruce很高兴。  
他们回到民宿的时候天快黑了，Bruce用牛肉馅和新买来的面粉做了馅饼。还有一份没人喜欢的烤鸡胸肉牛油果藜麦沙拉，Bruce费了大力气才让Lenna把她的那份吃下去，并且在这个过程里给了旁边挑着牛油果看戏的Brandon无数掺了威胁和不耐烦的警告眼色。  
“你知道在小孩面前挑食看着有多王八蛋吗。”  
Bruce把干净的浴巾递给浑身滴水的Brandon。晚上九点半的警探只穿了一件红色T恤和一条灰色短裤，他刚把Lenna哄睡。  
“那让自己女儿会说的第一个词是脏字怎么算？”Brandon侧身接过浴巾，“谢了。”  
Bruce的眼睛向下看：“你就不能拿个什么东西遮一下再出来。”  
“Lenna不是睡了吗。”Brandon擦着头发说。  
Bruce抿起嘴。  
五分钟之后他们坐在浴缸里接吻又是另一回无关育儿失误的事了。Bruce脱掉自己被淋湿的衣服，骑在Brandon腿上晃动着屁股挑逗那根尺寸惊人的老二，在喘息的短暂闲暇中抱着Brandon的脑袋说：“现在我觉得这破房子也没那么差了。”  
“五星？”Brandon低头咬他的乳头。  
“最多三星，”Bruce在烫人的水雾里大口喘气，“冰箱的事情没得商量。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个临时的见色起意就算致敬Frank里的某个场景吧


	3. DAY 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet.

Lenna很快厌倦了沙滩和海水，于是第三天下午他们把逛海边人行道的计划改成了去市区逛街。  
这实在没什么意思，Bruce跟在父女俩后面慢吞吞走着，美国的城市不都长得差不多。  
但这绝对算是偏见，至少Lenna对从没见过的热带行道树很感兴趣。这也是她第一次在冬天看见全是绿色的街道。Brandon为她在一棵叶子很漂亮的树下拍照，Bruce站在路灯旁边看着，拼命忍住想抽一支烟的欲望。  
他现在基本只有上班的时候才有机会摸到烟盒，算是不得不戒了烟。出门前他和Brandon约好了把烟都留在家里，不要在面积太小的民宿里抽烟让Lenna咳嗽。  
但他现在就是很想抽。  
“她想去前面那家杂货店看看。”Brandon打断了他的遐想。  
“那就去吧，”Bruce把手插在风衣口袋里，“待会儿出来可以在附近找个吃饭的地方。”  
Brandon眨眨眼睛：“她想让你拉着她的手进去。”  
Bruce看他一眼，舔舔嘴唇走过去，牵起小姑娘的手带她走到杂货店的玻璃门前。“请进，小姐。”他瞟了玻璃门上自己和女儿的倒影，推开门，“你想买点什么当自己的圣诞礼物？”  
“我还没想好，”Lenna抓紧他的手，“也许是个陶瓷钟表吧。”  
这世界上有陶瓷做的钟表吗？也许在苏格兰那些卖大麻和二手唱片的地下室里能找到一个。Bruce对此表示怀疑，不过也没有认真思考这个问题——他记得自己小时候还想要一只会吐口水的狗，这样他就能让那个眼瞎的老Robertson对自己多看两眼。  
他的胃又拧成了一团。去他妈的Robertson一家，他努力忍着抽烟的欲望，把Davie脏兮兮的脸从脑子里赶出去。  
Lenna松开了他的手，和蹲下欢迎她的女收银员说起话来。Bruce看了眼女儿，昨天在海滩上那种莫名其妙的失落感又回到他心里，多少把老掉牙的回忆赶了出去。这是好事，他讪讪地想，然后转身去看货架上杂七杂八的东西。“又觉得被女儿抛弃了？”永远看不懂脸色的Brandon Sullivan先生掐着时间准时出现在他旁边。“她很快会在幼儿园里认识很多朋友，”Brandon继续说，“我真怕你会阻止她和他们交往过密。”  
“我他妈又不是对自己女儿发情的老变态。”Bruce拿起一张立体卡片打开看，“把你的嘴闭上。”  
“我很好奇等她16岁了你会怎么办。”  
Brandon把话题终结在这个地方，弯腰在下面放首饰的架子上欣赏起来。他挑了一个圆环似的东西，起身对着还在走神的Bruce的脖子比划了一下。  
Bruce几乎立刻就明白了那是什么意思。  
那是一条皮制项链，不过比普通的皮绳宽了点，中间挂着一个雪花形状的坠子，大概是用锆石或者别的什么廉价人造宝石做的。  
从Lenna上幼儿园开始Bruce就不怎么戴这些鬼东西了，这算是他为自己争取来的。想想看Lenna和幼儿园老师说自己爸爸脖子上戴着“狗狗项圈”，那会是多么尴尬的场景。  
“我们说好的。”他把思绪从未婚先孕，老Robertson式漠不关心和哭号中拔出来，看着Brandon干巴巴地挤出这几个字。  
“你还没给我准备圣诞礼物，”Brandon微笑着说，“而且这看着也不像个……狗狗项圈。”  
这王八蛋肯定早就想好说法了。  
Lenna没能找到陶瓷钟表，Brandon答应给她买一只菲力猫钟*（“那玩意儿太瘆人了。”Bruce插嘴），所以她选了两个毛绒玩具：黄色的章鱼和黄色的螃蟹，看上去不是一个系列的，但被她抱在怀里时显得很可爱。  
至于那条套在Bruce脖子上有点勒人的项链也被买了下来，并且是Bruce付的钱。  
“你这个老混蛋。”Bruce和他并排站在收银台前，看着去找购物袋的女收银员低声骂道。  
“圣诞节快乐。”Brandon接过牛皮纸做的购物袋，低头笑着对Lenna说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kit Cat Clock  
不知道原型是不是菲力猫（Felix the Cat），看着很像，也确实有这么翻译的。而且KCC的wiki页面中也把菲力猫作为了相关词条，暂且就这么叫吧。  
这个钟眼睛动起来的样子着实很怪异


	4. DAY 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now who's more adorable?

Lenna今天赖床了，这意味着家长们有更多时间自己待着。  
而他们两个享受不需要监督刷牙吃饭清晨的方式同样也是“赖床”。不过允许Bruce为自己辩解一下，一开始的说好的只是躺在床上看电影。“你今年进过电影院吗。”Brandon先问道，然后Bruce把脸埋在枕头里，反问道：“你今年和哪个浪货去过？”  
姑且把这理解成吃醋，Brandon按着他在那软乎乎的后背和肩膀上蹭了一会儿，心情变得比窗外的阳光更好一点。他爬起来打开挂在卧室墙上的电视，发现关于网飞会员的事情房东总算是说到做到了。  
Brandon按着遥控器开始搜索电影，问道：“你想看什么？”  
Bruce把头从枕头里拔出来，揉了一把乱糟糟的头发。“随你的便，”他似乎忍受着极大的痛苦一样皱着眉爬起来，抓起床头的浴袍披上，“我先去尿尿。”  
等Bruce在厕所里站到神志清醒了点后电影已经开始放了，他拉下抽水阀，打开门晃回卧室。“没有孩子的时候你早上去厕所一般什么都不穿。”Brandon朝他看，上半身倚着床头：“我有点想念那段日子。”  
Bruce忽略那令人倒胃口的笑脸，脱掉浴袍重新躺下，借着被窝的余温蹭了蹭枕头——南部的早晨也还他妈有点冷，该死。“异形？”Bruce对Brandon的观影品味嗤之以鼻：“你不会还想操外星怪物吧。”  
“要是有这个机会的话，”Brandon的视线黏在他身上一样，“不过让它给我口交还是算了，那张嘴是绞肉机还差不多。”  
Bruce假装没听明白他下流的影射，爬起来抱着被子专注于电影。不过很快他就察觉到Sullivan的其他心思，“操，这不是一个讲外星大头怪物的电影吗，”他挑起眉毛瞥一眼Brandon，“为什么到现在为止全都是这个机器人在不停说话。”“他是主要角色，演员表里排第一的。”Brandon把垂下来的头发捋回去，“有不少人说他长得像我，不过很可惜，这家伙也叫David。”  
Bruce似乎被勾起了一点好奇心，坐直身子观察旁边这位先生的脸。“是像他，”Bruce稍微撅起嘴唇，眯起眼睛说，“不过没他好看，应该也没有他那么受小娘们儿欢迎。”  
这次轮到Brandon摆出一幅惊讶并且有点被冒犯的表情。“你认真的？”他问Bruce：“这话可没人说过。”  
“我猜那些妞总要照顾你的情绪，”Bruce摸了摸毛茸茸的下巴，“但是要是我我也会选这个金发小婊子，经验之谈，纽约女人都喜欢娘一点的。”  
Brandon已经搞不清这是不是对他的进一步嘲弄和取笑，而且他的关注点还停留在Bruce的前一句话上。“他长得比我好看？”Brandon抓着“好看”这个词不放，偏过头盯着打哈欠的Bruce继续问：“你这么觉得？”  
“你耳朵不好用吗。”Bruce垂着眼皮慢慢滑进被子里。  
Brandon把他捞出来：“你审美有问题。”  
Bruce拧起眉毛，抓着被子往脸上蒙：“你有什么毛病。”  
“你才有毛病。”Brandon干脆直接掀开被子。  
Bruce显然还没准备好。他有点干，需要润滑才能让Brandon顺利把手指插进去。“你下面不行了吗？”Brandon用点力把手指粗暴地挤进Bruce两腿间的肉穴。“昨天晚上就有点干，”他继续温和地羞辱Bruce，“是不是最近捅你捅得不够多？”  
Bruce骂了句脏话，把Brandon拽进被子里。他对虚掩的门有点担忧，或许想的是至少不要让Lenna看见她的双亲生殖器连在一起的样子。“给我滚，”他这么说着搂住了Brandon的脖子，“自尊心脆弱的小王八蛋。”  
金发机器人念着他的台词，Bruce渐渐变得安静。Lenna还在睡觉，吵醒她可不是什么好玩的事情。Bruce仰头大口喘气，脖子上的贴身皮制项链被束得太紧，他的脸在Brandon的种种挑逗下因为轻度窒息泛起淡红色。  
Brandon亲吻项链上的雪花坠子，然后唇舌向上舔过Bruce的喉结。  
“你得学着提高你的品味，夫人。”  
说着Brandon掐住Bruce的腰把自己用力插进他屁股里，愉悦地感受着Bruce腰上赘肉从指间溢出来的触感。


	5. DAY 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给我唱首摇篮曲，哄睡她和你

Lenna的平安夜前夕以一场感冒开始。  
Bruce似乎想埋怨什么，但又什么都没说，只是自己开车去了趟市区，买了些儿童泰诺回来。Brandon负责在家照顾女儿，为她换上新睡衣然后把盒装鸡汤倒进锅里，加上切块的胡萝卜芹菜和洋葱煮熟。他很久不进厨房了，单身时基本靠各式各样的超市货填肚子，结婚后又基本上有人管。虽然不那么好吃，他一边试着把胡萝卜切得均匀一点一边想，但总归Bruce在不情愿中渐渐习惯这种分工——“为了Lenna。”他们都如此默认。  
汤开锅之后Bruce回来了。Brandon正坐在床边把汤吹凉，他的小姑娘脸蛋红红的，对着汤碗里的胡萝卜撇嘴。和他一样，讨厌被煮得像橡皮泥一样的萝卜，“Mom要求的，”Brandon看了一眼站在门外的Bruce对Lenna说，“你至少要吃掉这两块胡萝卜。”  
这当然是故意报复，Brandon还记得感恩节被要求做表率吃掉汤里熟胡萝卜的事情。他知道Bruce不会在Lenna面前对他说脏话，甚至威胁也不会有。虽然难以置信，但Bruce和他确实在孩子面前这样成功维持了几年相敬如宾的假象——相敬如宾，妈的，Brandon想到这个词都本能地想说句脏话调节气氛。  
不过，话说回来，他们好像还都挺乐此不疲的。  
Bruce自然是如他所料什么都没说，只是扶着门观察了一会儿Lenna，把手里的购物袋放在柜子上。“我来，”Bruce走过去，“你去把药按剂量倒好。”“先换衣服，再洗手。”Brandon抬头看他，又转过头对Lenna做了个鬼脸，把勺子里的胡萝卜吃下去，背对Bruce用一本正经的声音说道：“别让她再因为吃不干净的东西得别的病。”  
Bruce听话地下楼洗手去了。  
Brandon放下那只印着Pusheen Cat的碗，把购物袋解开拿出儿童泰诺和一瓶止咳糖浆似的东西。又是Lenna讨厌的，“那橘子味的糖浆喝上去像鞋底”，上次她是这么和Brandon说的。  
“糖浆不用给她喝。”Bruce走进来，手上挽着自己半湿的袖子，“她今晚咳嗽再说。”  
“我不想喝那个。”Lenna像只小羊羔一样蜷起来，这是她的惯用伎俩。  
“那就祈祷你的病不会那么严重吧。”Bruce拿起不那么热的碗给她喂鸡汤，又对着身后的Brandon说道：“下次别给她喝这么烫的。”  
“她喜欢热汤。”  
“对喉咙不好，会烫坏她。”Bruce弯腰把勺子送到Lenna嘴边：“喝了这个晚上我们烤曲奇饼。”  
“真的？”Lenna眨眨眼睛：“上次你这么说的时候我吃了一大块黑面包，晚上你什么都没烤。”  
“那次我忘了，”Bruce努嘴，“这次我保证。”  
“好吧。”Lenna看上去像块煎锅上的黄油，“我要吃带巧克力的。”  
Brandon走过来坐在旁边的椅子上：“那你也得把这个吃了。”  
Lenna看着他手里的药片皱了皱鼻子。  
等到Lenna睡着后他们在厨房里分了一罐啤酒。Bruce中途还刮了个胡子，因为睡前吻Lenna的时候遭到了抱怨。Bruce又出现了那种累得不想说话的状态，他坐在台面上拿着半罐啤酒，右手捏着手机飞快打字。他最近瘦了，Brandon靠着冰箱审视他，虽然肚皮和腰上还是松垮的，但之前圆乎乎的下巴已经尖了起来，刮了胡子之后尤其明显。  
Bruce为了这个假期和他一样连续加了一周班，好在手上的案子及时结束，不然他们又只能在纽约度过一个无聊的吵闹圣诞。  
再加上这几天的观光，Brandon猜自己低估了Bruce的疲劳程度。  
“办妥当了？”Brandon拿起玻璃杯把自己的酒喝完。  
“啊，”Bruce用含混的语调回答他，眼睛还盯着手机，“那个比驴还蠢的实习生搞砸了点事情。”  
“那你搞定了吗？”Brandon继续问。  
“差不多。”Bruce把手机揣进裤子口袋，“找人帮他擦屁股了。”  
Brandon放下空杯子：“那我们去阳台待会儿。”


	6. DAY 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h被阉得就剩一句了

“我们今天不能去电影院了宝贝，我很抱歉。”  
Brandon把女儿抱到主卧的床上，为她盖好被子。成年人睡的床有点高，他让Lenna躺在中间防止她摔下去。“不过我们可以在这儿看部电影。”  
“我的嗓子很疼，”Lenna看着他，“但是真的不能去电影院吗？”  
“感冒会传染。”他抚摸她的长头发，“而且爆米花会让你的喉咙更痛。”  
别管后一句是不是真的，Brandon早就理解了父母为什么总是满口谎话——生活所迫，再说白色谎言总归是善意的。  
Lenna缩进被子里，棕色的头发在枕头上散成一片海浪似的形状：“我会让你和Mom也生病吗？”  
“不会的，”Brandon亲吻她的额头，“我和Mom都很强壮，感冒没办法找上门来。”他还是很高兴自己的女儿愿意为别人着想，这证明她在幼儿园应该生活得不错。“我们挑部电影看。”他坐在床边拿遥控器打开电视，“挑一个你想看的，除了刚上映的那部。”  
“《异形》是什么？”Lenna指着浏览记录问。  
这可不妙，Bruce可是答应了负责把浏览记录删干净。“一部关于未知生物的电影，”Brandon用轻柔的声音说道，好让自己听着不那么像在胡扯，“讲如何发现他们，并且研究他们的电影。”  
“哦。”Lenna吸吸鼻子，“听着太无聊了。”  
最后他们选了Arthur Christmas*，但Lenna没坚持多久就又睡着了。Brandon察觉到之后多守了十分钟，然后轻手轻脚地下楼去关照可能已经变得十分暴躁的Bruce。24号的早上Bruce就会提前进入焦躁状态，年年如此，Brandon希望自己下楼的时候这位先生没有因为过于不耐烦砸坏了房东的电炉或者碗碟，不然赔起来又是一笔开销。  
好在今年的Bruce看着比去年平和点，他右耳朵上别了一支笔，单手撑着冰箱看了一眼被划得乱七八糟的便签纸，然后拉开门拿出一棵生菜。“需要帮忙吗？”Brandon站在出餐口旁边问。那个草编篮子早就空了，他和Lenna都等着Bruce把它重新装满，饼干或者糖果都行。  
“你会用迷迭香做腌肉料吗？你不会。你知道怎么把虾烤熟吗，你不知道。”Bruce用力关上冰箱门，结束自问自答：“所以别进来。”  
看来他还是挺烦躁的，Brandon拿起马克杯喝水，耸了耸肩：“这两样超市里都有的卖。”  
“那么是谁非要租一个郊区的房子？”Bruce从架子上抽出烤盘，摔在炉子上时发出不小的动静。“放轻松，”Brandon放下杯子看着他，手肘撑着出餐口的大理石台面，“你女儿刚睡着。”  
这句话终于让Bruce平静下来。警探先是回头看他一眼，然后低头把耳朵上夹着的笔拿下来送到嘴边，发现它不是烟之后低声骂了句脏话，随手丢在了Brandon手边。“她怎么样？”Bruce靠着冰箱问，手臂被抱在胸前时从挽起的衬衫袖子里露出一截。“还不错，没发烧，也接受了不能去电影院这件事。”Brandon回答道，把那只笔插回陶瓷笔筒里。  
“希望她不会突然又觉得去不了电影院是件天大的事。”Bruce转过身继续开始清点冰箱里的东西，“今晚她还得吃药。”  
“她确实活力充沛，这不代表她不善解人意。”  
“比起你的话她的确惊人地体贴。”Bruce从冰箱里摸出最后一罐啤酒，扭过头把它丢给Brandon。  
“这评价不公平，”Brandon接住它然后放在台面上，“你明明挺喜欢的。”  
Bruce皱眉：“喜欢什么？”  
“这房子。”Brandon确定泡沫不会溢出来之后拉开拉环，低头微笑着说道：“昨天你在阳台上和海水一起涨潮的德行能说明一切。”  
一颗被切开的洋葱对着Brandon的脑袋飞了过来。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *James为这部电影的主角Arthur配音


	7. DAY 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecstasy, so burned into my mind

如果Lenna没生病他们的圣诞节会更精彩一点，但小姑娘总归需要几天才能重新变得活力充沛，所以他们在圣诞节早上陪女儿进行了惯例的拆礼物，然后就又把Lenna送回床上睡觉去了。  
Bruce准备了一块淡蓝色的手表，Brandon的礼物则是绿水晶发卡。“Sissy说这个绿色很适合小丫头。”晚餐后坐在沙发上看新闻的Brandon突然说道：“她建议我买绿水晶，不过没出钱。”  
“几十美金你还要和她一起出。”Bruce把盘子放回橱柜。  
Brandon皱起眉：“她可没真出钱买礼物。”  
Bruce哼了一声，“当然。”Bruce歪着身子靠在那排沙发垫上，“可是你动这个心思了。”  
“她最近找到了一个固定的驻唱位置，”Brandon打开空调，把遥控器随手甩在沙发上，“每周三天。”  
Bruce从厨房里走出来坐在他旁边：“听上去不算过上好日子了。”  
“是份能让她按时上班的工作。”Brandon表情缓和了些，抬手换个在播电视剧的台。  
“我们明天早上六点出发，”Bruce换了个话题，慢慢在软和的布艺沙发上放松自己僵硬的脊背，“别让Lenna睡过了。”Brandon似乎被他的懒散影响也向后倒，身子还慢慢朝着他歪斜。“她起不来就给她穿好衣服把她抱到车上，”Brandon说，声音几乎是从鼻腔里哼出来的，“这不是大问题。”  
“嗯，”Bruce垂着眼皮重复他的话，“不是大问题。”  
他们都有点累，一个生病的孩子和一栋退租前必须打扫干净的屋子，但他们像是在比赛一样不肯上楼睡觉而是坐在沙发上听桥段不够好笑的情景喜剧，谁先打哈欠谁就输了。毫无意义，恐怕他们两个都是这么想，毕竟他们甚至都没商量个赌注。Brandon掩住嘴挡下一个小小的哈欠，还是没能抵挡住Bruce富有弹性的大腿的诱惑，顺着他们东倒西歪的姿势直接躺在上面。Bruce已经没精力和他计较这个，他自己也陷在沙发里一动不肯动，只哼了一声表达没人能听懂的情绪。他们这么赖了一会儿，直到客厅里实在热得叫人难以忍受。“去他妈的，”Bruce最先忍不住这个，伸手扯了扯毛衣领嘟囔道，“你到底调了多高的温度。”  
这句话把Brandon从半梦半醒里拉回来。“我调错温度了。”他伸手在沙发上摸索，揉了揉头发说：“之前Lenna在我就多调了五度。”  
“我得把毛衣脱了，”Bruce抬抬屁股调整姿势，“你他妈想烤熟谁。”  
“不是故意的。”Brandon趁机把手探到他屁股下面抽出空调遥控器：“这个也不是故意的。”  
Bruce骂了一句，伸手脱掉毛衣，安静了一会儿说道：“你有烟吗。”  
Brandon就着自己趴在他大腿上的姿势从咖啡桌下面的杂物盒里摸出一盒开包的万宝路。“别问是怎么回事，”Brandon把鼻尖埋在他大腿之间的缝隙，“你不知道什么时候忘在车上的。”  
“你不早点给我。”Bruce打开烟盒看了看，“我没带打火机，妈的。”  
“你自己不想在Lenna面前抽烟，”Brandon抬起手又把烟盒从他手里拿回来，“而且需要我提醒你吗，她感冒了。”  
Bruce没回答他，安静地松开手随他没收自己的财物，叼着没点燃的，他仅有的一根烟，半闭着眼睛把手垂在Brandon后背上。  
厨房里工具很多，他们总有办法点燃那支烟，但没人想起动弹，更别提站起来走到厨房去。  
更别提这屋子里还有个生病的孩子。  
“我要去洗澡。”过了一会儿Bruce叼着烟说道。  
“这么好看的电视剧，”Brandon翻个身面朝他的肚子，“看完再说。”  
“滚蛋。”  
Brandon用脸贴着他的暗红色T恤，笑着回应：“圣诞快乐。”  
这换来了一阵半真半假的笑声，Bruce捏住那根滤嘴湿漉漉的烟扔到咖啡桌上，然后又恢复了仰头发呆的样子。“圣诞快乐。”他的口齿比刚才更不清楚，但Brandon听得见他在说什么：“但是我他妈热得在出汗。”  
“看完这一集。”  
Brandon把脸整个埋进他的肚子。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了这么久终于完结啦，好歹赶在了过年之前，一开始想得可是圣诞节那天同步完结，怨我太懒  
看到有人点赞还是觉得怪不好意思，今天加加班把它写完  
谢谢喜欢我的作品的所有人，当然，最感谢148，你是灵感的来源，是点燃那支烟的火光，也是Bruce和Brandon最深的忧虑和爱


End file.
